


Dried Petals

by LeCheesie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Choking, Control, Dom/sub, Fingering, Guns, JJ is an asshole, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Orgasm Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Russian Mafia, Smut, Victor is cold-hearted, Violence, Violence ensuing, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCheesie/pseuds/LeCheesie
Summary: Russia is the home of two of the biggest Mafia organizations in the world. The Altin Bratva and the Nikiforov Bratva have been rivals dabbling in the same criminal history for generations. Yuri Plisetsky is sent in to spy on Otabek, a whirlwind romance spinning from their encounters. Will Yuri choose loyalty to his family or to the one he loves?





	1. Chapter 1

Yuri slipped into Victor’s office, the bodyguards closing the door behind him. He was uncharacteristically nervous, his hands clasped together behind his back. Victor looked up from his desk, silver hair falling into his eyes.

“Yura,” Victor said softly, his hand lifting to gesture for Yuri to come closer. He complied, sitting down in the high-backed leather chair in front of his desk. Victor was smiling, his icy blue eyes shimmering in the light that illuminated his features. He was a beautiful man, and no matter how many times Yuri had seen him, he would never get over the fact that someone so beautiful was such a disgusting person inside.

“I have a job for you,” Victor stated, clutching a cigarette between his lips. He flipped open his lighter, the tobacco at the end of his cigarette glowing as he inhaled. Yuri just stared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. This was going to be his first real job, his test to see if he was worthy of Victor’s investment. He was nervous, not used to sitting across from Victor like this. This Victor was different, all stern looks and harsh words. Ever since he became the _Pakhan_ of the Nikiforov Bratva he was almost a different person.

Yuri was used to younger Victor, the Victor he played with while the grown ups took care of business. Victor had been groomed from a young age to become the next leader, his father knowing that one day he was going to have to retire and hand his business over to someone else. Yuri’s own existence was sheltered from the world, but he had been exposed to the worst things his family was capable of.

He was a full grown man at 18, with bags under his eyes, and too many horrible stories to tell. He’d watched a variety of people come and go, his father explaining to him that they were _nothing but objects, don’t talk to them Yura._ He’d seen heroin dusted over the furniture in his living room, his father’s employees so high that they didn’t even notice him.

Victor pulled his cigarette from his lips, the smoke billowing from his mouth as he looked across his desk at him. “Do you know the Altins, Yura?” Victor asked, ashing his cigarette into the crystal ash tray seated on his desk. Yuri nodded. _Of course_ he knew the Altins. Everybody knew the Altins.

“Good. They don’t know who you are, so you’re the perfect person for this job.” Victor explained, his cigarette trapped between his teeth as he spoke. He began to shuffle through the manilla envelopes littering his desk, huffing when he finally found the one he wanted. He plucked it from the pile, his thin fingers offering it to Yuri across his desk.

Yuri took the envelope, a questioning look on his face. Why would Victor want _him_ to do this job?

Yuri watched Victor pull from his cigarette again, staring at him with intrigued eyes. Yuri carefully opened the envelope packed with files and photos. They were all paper clipped together, notes scribbled in Victor’s illegible handwriting scattered across the pages.

“I don’t get it,” Yuri said quietly, pulling apart the pictures and files. There was a multitude of candid photos of Otabek, the youngest member of the Altin Bratva, Anatoly’s adopted son. He knew all about the Altins, they were one of his family’s biggest rivals in the heroin industry.

Victor snuffed his cigarette out, fingers clasping together before he let out a hum. “We need you to get on their good side, Yura,” Victor explained. Yuri glanced up from the photos, his eyes wide with interest. “They have no idea you exist, you’re a perfect pawn in this.”

Yuri dropped his gaze again, filing through the pages of the envelope. Accompanied by the candid photos were pages upon pages of Otabek’s schedule.

“What do you need me to do, Vitya?” Yuri asked, clipping the photos back together before he closed the envelope.

“Well, Otabek fancies hiring a lot of high-class escorts and hanging out at higher end strip clubs.” Victor began, tapping his fingers on his desk. Yuri just stared at him, one of his eyebrows cocking in confusion. “He likes them thin and blonde, and that’s where you come in.”

“I’m not an escort,” Yuri responded, setting the envelope back on Victor’s desk. “I don’t see what this has anything to do with me.”

“You are now,” Victor said, a knock on the door interrupting their exchange. Mila strode inside, pushing an outfit into Yuri’s arms. Yuri stared at Mila, his eyes flitting to look at Victor.

“What is this?” He asked, holding out the clothing so he could try to make sense of it. It was a short, sheer black robe and a pair of too small panties. Mila was dangling a pair of stilettos in her other hand, Yuri’s eyes widening as he looked back at Victor.

“You’re going to _entertain_ a certain Otabek Altin for the night. If he likes you, he’ll ask you to come back. You’re going to get him to ask you to come back, do you understand?”

Yuri swallowed, his tongue suddenly feeling too big for his mouth. His throat was dry, and he nearly dropped the outfit on the floor. “What am I expected to do?” He asked, his fingers trembling.

“Entertain.”

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

Yuri stepped into the lobby of a rather exquisite hotel, his eyes scanning the room in awe. Luxurious chandeliers dripping with diamonds, paintings that cost more than Yuri’s life littering the walls. He felt small in the entry, his sneakers padding against the marble flooring as he headed to the front desk. He tugged his hood around his head nervously, tucking stray pieces of his hair inside.

“Otabek Altin,” Yuri said quietly, fingers clutching at his bag on his shoulder. He had been told there was a key waiting for him, and the receptionist stared at him for a moment before handing him a key card. Yuri took it quietly, nodding his head slightly before he wandered in the direction he assumed the elevators were.

The hotel was far too big and way too bright, Yuri tugging uncomfortably at his bag as he stepped into the elevator. This was likely the most extravagant hotel he had ever stepped foot in his entire life, and of course, it would be to give up his virginity to Otabek Altin in order to obtain some information.

Yuri spent the elevator ride trying not to look at himself in the floor to ceiling mirrors, concentrating instead on staring at his shoes. When the elevator dinged, he stepped off, glancing around for signs indicating which way he should go.

He figured it out after wandering the hallways for a rather long time, the door unlocking when he slipped in the key. The room was huge, a suite with a kitchen and a separate room with a couch and a second tv. The bathroom was cut off by see-through glass, accommodating a massive walk in shower and a jacuzzi.

Yuri let out a low whistle, moving towards the bed to drop his bag. He nearly choked when he looked up, seeing a massive mirror plastered to the ceiling above the bed. He pulled his phone from his back pocket, checking the time. Otabek would be arriving soon, and Yuri had to make sure he looked his absolute best. Victor had told him there would be repercussions if Otabek didn’t like him nor invite him back, and Yuri didn’t want to find out what that meant.

Yuri quickly stripped himself down, stuffing his clothing into his bag before he pulled out the lingerie. After a few minutes of struggling with the panties, he pulled them on over his long legs, fingers adjusting the waistband so the lace sat prettily around his hips. He pulled the robe on over it before he sat on the edge of the bed to pull the shoes on. It wouldn’t be the first time he wore a pair of heels, often times stealing Mila’s to strut around the house in.

He thanked every god he could think of that he had the skills to walk in heels as he headed towards the bathroom, makeup bag in hand. He quickly applied a little eyeliner, some mascara, and bright red lipstick. He smacked his lips together before he pulled at his hair with his fingers. He tried to untangle it as best as he could, the wavy golden strands dropping around his shoulders as he let it go.

After deciding he looked presentable, Yuri laid across the bed just as he heard the click of the door unlocking. He adjusted the lacy robe around him, enjoying the way the material slid against his skin. The door shut loudly just as he finished adjusting himself, Otabek appearing around the corner. Yuri flashed him a smile, trying to conceal his nervousness and unease. He knew if he blew his cover he wouldn’t make it out of there alive.

“Yuri, I presume?” Otabek asked, sliding his suit jacket off to drop it on the nearby chair. He began to loosen his tie, unbuttoning the sleeves of his shirt before he rolled them up his forearms. Yuri swallowed thickly as he watched Otabek unclip his shoulder holster, setting it down on the desk. He wondered if the other man could hear his heart pounding from across the room, and he felt his muscles tense.

Yuri’s eyes scanned Otabek’s skin, noting the various tattoos that were inked across his arms. He hoped Otabek didn’t hear his breath hitch, crossing his ankles as he pulled at the strings to tighten his robe. He just nodded in response to the previous question, watching as Otabek popped open the refrigerator to pull out a bottle of champagne. The flute glasses he pulled from the cabinet clinked together quietly, and Yuri tilted his head as he watched Otabek carefully uncork the bottle, pouring it slowly into both glasses.

Toeing his shoes off, Otabek stalked across the room, handing a glass to Yuri as he perched on the edge of the bed. Yuri hesitantly sniffed it, wondering briefly if Otabek would do anything to poison him. It was likely that he hadn’t, though, and Yuri swallowed his fears as he sipped at the bubbling liquid.

It was quiet between them, Otabek rolling his head as he cracked his neck, setting his glass down on the nightstand. Yuri was admiring the way his shirt clung to his back, the muscles moving beneath the fabric. He was undeniably hot, and Yuri felt a blush creep across his face as he continued to stare.

Otabek turned to look at him then, a small smile playing on his lips. He reached out and pulled Yuri’s glass from him, setting it down on the table beside his own.

“Like what you see?” Otabek asked, his fingers moving to brush against Yuri’s thigh. Yuri shuddered, biting at his bottom lip before he pressed his hand against Otabek’s. He just smiled shyly, fingers brushing over Otabek’s knuckles, up his arm, tracing the outlines of his tattoos.

“You’re gorgeous,” Otabek said quietly, his fingers nimbly untying the loose knot in Yuri’s robe. He pushed the sheer fabric to the sides, revealing the pale expanse of Yuri’s abdomen. He was thin but toned. Yuri let out a small whimper when Otabek dragged his fingers down his stomach, fingers lingering on the waistband of his panties.

Tan fingers slid down Yuri’s thighs, goosebumps rising in their wake. Yuri was trying to hold his composure, this being the first time anyone had ever touched him so intimately. He was nervous and very afraid, trying his hardest to cap his feelings so Otabek wouldn’t notice.

Otabek leaned closer, lips brushing against the shell of Yuri’s ear. His hand followed, fingers running behind one ear, and then the other. Yuri froze, fingers gripping tighter at the sheets when he heard Otabek let out a breath.

“Checking for wires,” He said quietly, his fingers gliding down the expanse of Yuri’s neck. “Not that I plan on saying anything self-incriminating, but I have to check.” Otabek’s fingers lingered on Yuri’s thighs before he stood up. “Can I see your bag?” He asked, already crouching down on the ground to pull it out from under the bed. Yuri didn’t say a word, allowing the other man to dig through his belongings before he deemed them safe.

“I’m going to trust that you didn’t place any cameras anywhere, though the only thing they would be seeing is a sex tape. I do have an image to uphold, though.” Otabek said, loosening his tie even more until he slipped it off entirely. He gestured for Yuri to come closer, Yuri crawling to the edge of the bed like a cat.

Otabek slipped the tie around Yuri’s wrists, tying it tightly so Yuri couldn’t move his hands. Yuri stared up at Otabek with widened eyes, Otabek just giving him a lopsided smile. “I assume they told you I’m not a gentle lover, otherwise you wouldn’t be here. If you haven’t been told this, I recommend that you let me know now so that you may leave.” Otabek’s voice was silky smooth, and Yuri shivered at the dominating tone he had taken.

“If at any time I do something you aren’t comfortable with, say _petals_ and I will stop. Otherwise, I will assume you are a fully consenting partner. Do you understand?”

Yuri nodded, his lip quivering slightly. He bit down on it, trying to suppress the urge to cry, scream, anything to get out of this situation. He remembered what Victor had whispered to him before he left, and clenched his teeth. He had to be strong, he had to get through this successfully without a hitch.

“Good,” Otabek responded, fingers unbuttoning his shirt. His hair was falling into his face as he looked down at Yuri, still kneeling at the edge of the bed. He wasn’t sure what to do, his hands sitting on his thighs, tied together and unable to move. Otabek’s hands grabbed at his, carefully pulling Yuri off the bed. His hand moved to Yuri’s hair, pushing the man down to his knees in front of him.

“Show me what you’re capable of,” Otabek said lowly, pulling his shirt off to toss it onto the couch. Yuri bit his tongue. This was going to be a real test, the closest _experience_ for giving a blow job was watching it in porn. He knew those videos were nothing like the real thing, and he hoped and prayed he could pull this off.

With his wrists still trapped together, he undid Otabek’s belt. He tried not to fumble with it, quick fingers undoing the button and zipper soon after. He freed Otabek’s member from his pants, choking back his nerves as he began to drag his tongue along it. The carpet was rough against his knees, and it was difficult to hold Otabek’s length with limited movement of his hands. Yuri looked up when he felt it begin to harden in his fingers, Otabek’s eyes staring back down at him with intensity.

He suddenly felt powerful, licking along the bottom side of his shaft, fingers gripping tightly at the base. Otabek’s fingers found purchase in his golden hair, gripping it tightly as his jaw clenched. Yuri admired the sharp angles of his face, lapping and kissing at the velvety skin between his fingers. He opened his mouth, flattening his tongue before he swallowed Otabek’s cock.

He was slow and deliberate with his suckling, humming quietly around the length as his fingers tugged at what he couldn’t fit. His jaw began to ache, his mind so focused on not using any teeth that he was straining his muscles. Luckily Otabek had mostly taken over, fingers grasping his hair as he thrust roughly into Yuri’s open mouth. Throaty growls were pouring from his parted lips, and Yuri stared up at him with green eyes full of lust.

He was enjoying the feeling of Otabek’s length hitting the back of his throat, his eyes watering as he tried to fight the urge to gag. He choked, feeling the saliva drip from the sides of his mouth. The feeling of his throat tightening just made Otabek thrust even harder. Yuri’s eyes dropped from the other man’s face, stealing a glance at his exposed stomach. The way his muscles flexed as he thrust made Yuri moan around him.

Otabek pulled himself from Yuri’s mouth, rubbing the tip along his plush lips before he grabbed Yuri’s chin. “Not the best blowjob I’ve ever gotten, but you looked so good on your knees that I think I can forgive you,” He rasped out, fingers digging into pale skin. His pupils were blown out, nearly covering the expanse of the brown of his irises.

Yuri’s face was covered in tear tracks, spit spilling from his mouth, but he kept his gaze locked on Otabek’s. Otabek helped Yuri stand, leaning forward to press his lips along Yuri’s jaw. Yuri tilted his head back, letting out a small gasp at the feeling of warm lips along his skin. Nipping at his neck, Otabek’s hand slid down to palm at Yuri’s growing erection through his panties.

Yuri mewled quietly, his eyes fixated on the mirror above them. He wanted so badly to grab at Otabek, his fingers itching to lace themselves in his hair, but he couldn’t. Otabek carefully pushed him back onto the bed, Yuri moving so he was lying back against the pillows. He watched Otabek pull his pants down the rest of the way, along with his briefs, kicking them off to the side.

Yuri worried his bottom lip between his teeth, Otabek crawling over him slowly like he was stalking his prey. He captured Yuri’s lips with his own, their tongues swirling together, his hand holding Yuri’s chin in place. Yuri’s eyes fluttered shut, relishing in the feeling of Otabek’s hot, wet lips sliding against his own. He felt Otabek’s other hand palming at him again, tearing the fabric to the side to pull his cock from the side. Thick fingers engulfed his member, pulling at it slowly. Yuri was sobbing quietly, Otabek swallowing his sounds hungrily as they kissed.

Their lips parted, and Otabek began peppering kisses along the column of his throat, nipping at the skin as he went. Yuri’s head tilted back further, his eyes opening to stare up at their reflection. Otabek’s back was flexing, the light casting shadows over the dips in his shoulder blades. He was utterly sexy, and Yuri bit his tongue as he swallowed back a groan. He almost forgot this was his family’s enemy, too busy admiring him in the mirror overhead.

He felt cold fingers at his entrance, rubbing around the ring of muscle. Yuri wondered briefly when he had opened a bottle of lube before Otabek was kissing at his skin again. He gasped when a digit slid inside of him, pressing to the second knuckle.

“Relax,” Otabek whispered, his warm breath tickling across Yuri’s skin. Yuri tried, relaxing as best as he could. He spread his legs a little more, enjoying the feeling of Otabek rubbing against his rim with his finger. He chewed at his bottom lip, arching his back into the soft kisses trailing down his stomach. His hands grabbed at Otabek’s hair, trying so desperately to break them out of the tie that bound them together.

He gave a sharp tug, Otabek biting down on his stomach in response. He keened when he felt soft lips wrap around his member, lithe fingers pulling at dark locks. The warm, wet heat encompassing his length nearly made his vision turn white, his hips bucking up to try and feel _more._ Otabek held his hips down with both hands, humming around Yuri’s length in his mouth. Yuri opened his eyes, looking down to see brown orbs staring back at him.

Yuri let out a cry when Otabek’s fingers brushed against his bundle of nerves. It was all too stimulating at the same time, warm heat surrounding him, and fingers teasing his prostate. The way Otabek was staring at him with a gleam in his eyes nearly made Yuri lose it. Otabek pulled off of him with a wet pop, his fingers still pushing in and out of his hole slowly. He moved over Yuri again, his lips ghosting against Yuri’s as he continued to finger him with gentle strokes.

Yuri whined, pushing himself down towards Otabek’s prying fingers. “Do you want more?” Otabek asked, fingers slowly pulling from him. Yuri just nodded, Otabek nipping his bottom lip before he pulled back, sitting up on his knees. Yuri watched him roll a condom down his cock with quick fingers. Yuri’s chest was heaving already, his hands dropping to try and grab at his own cock when Otabek brushed his tip against Yuri’s entrance.

Otabek grabbed Yuri’s wrists, pinning them down against the mattress over Yuri’s head. His other hand grabbed the base of his cock, pressing himself against Yuri’s waiting hole. He eased inside slowly, Yuri gritting his teeth as he tried to choke back tears. It was uncomfortable, and he was trying his hardest to hide the fact that this was the first time he’d ever done this.

When Otabek was fully seated inside of him, Yuri’s legs moved to wrap around his waist. He was chewing on his lip, his eyes screwed shut when Otabek leaned down over him. His lips brushed over Yuri’s ear, down his neck, stopping at his nipple to run his tongue over it. Yuri moaned quietly, Otabek pulling out and snapping his hips.

Yuri’s eyes opened, staring up at the mirror over them when Otabek sat back, gripping at his thighs with bruising fingers. He wasn’t gentle anymore, their skin slapping together loudly as he pounded into Yuri with fervor. Yuri’s hands were still over his head, gripping at the pillowcases. The headboard was creaking quietly, too far from the wall to slam into it, but the strength of Otabek’s thrusts were causing it to sway.

Otabek angled his hips until Yuri nearly screamed, thrusting himself into Yuri’s sweet spot with purpose. One of his hands wrapped around Yuri’s weeping cock, gripping it tightly as he began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Yuri felt tears stinging his eyes, the uncomfortable feeling from before fading to too much pleasure. He watched Otabek fuck into him, his eyes fixated on his cock sliding in and out of him.

“Cum for me, Yura,” Otabek growled out, pumping Yuri’s cock as he fucked him into the mattress. Yuri’s back arched with a cry, ropes of hot cum spurting across his chest. His hole clenched around Otabek as he came, Otabek growling as he came with him. He milked Yuri through his orgasm, Yuri’s body shaking as he sobbed through it.

Otabek’s softening cock slid from Yuri’s hole, Yuri whining at the loss. He felt sensitive all over, his skin tingling. His eyes closed, suddenly feeling so tired, so worn out. He barely heard Otabek slide off the bed to clean up, until he felt a cool washcloth on his skin. He shouldn’t have felt so comfortable, feeling Otabek’s arms wrap around his body as he pulled the blankets over them. He was sleeping with the enemy, the enemy who was threading his fingers through his hair and whispering words of praise in his ear.

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

The next morning Yuri woke up to an empty bed. Otabek was gone, a wad of cash stacked on the nightstand. Rubbing at his eyes, Yuri yawned, rolling over to drag himself from the sheets. He’d promised Victor he would call him as soon as he finished, and he briefly wondered how many missed calls he had from Victor.

Yuri stripped himself down before pulling on his normal clothing, slipping his shoes on as he stuffed the dirty lingerie and money into his bag. Pulling out his phone, he saw a load of notifications, many of which were from Victor and Mila.

Yuri sighed, pressing the call button.

“Yuratchka, I thought something happened to you!” Victor yelled from the other end of the line. He sounded exasperated, and Yuri dragged his hand down his face as he glanced around the room before heading out.

“I got uh, caught up..” Yuri said, the door clicking shut behind him. “I ended up falling asleep.”

“So many things could have happened to you, you should know better than to make rash decisions like that without consulting me first.” Victor said, his voice suddenly stern and void of any worry it held before.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t going to help you when you end up dead. Come back. Now.” Victor said coolly before the call ended suddenly. He slipped his phone into his back pocket, feeling a piece of paper brush against his fingers. Curiously, he pulled it out, unfolding it as he waited for the elevator.

_I would like to see you again - xxx-xxxx_

Yuri hummed to himself, a small smile forming on his lips. He’d already trapped Otabek like a mouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm so slow, y'all~

Three things in life were certain: death, taxes, and JJ’s innate ability to show up at the most inopportune times. Yuri stepped from the shower, water droplets rolling down his bare chest as he wrapped his towel around his waist. Flicking his wet hair from his face, Yuri nearly jumped from his skin when he noticed JJ lying on his bed. That would have been acceptable had he been wearing something more than a pair of bright red boxer briefs.

Yuri rolled his eyes, tugging at his towel. “JJ, I don’t recall telling you to invite yourself into my room.”

Astringent blue eyes stared back at green, a smile tugging at JJ’s lips. His fingers curled into the waistband of his boxer briefs, his other hand beckoning for Yuri to come closer. Yuri stood in the doorway of the bathroom, his gaze never wavering. His fingers were still holding tightly onto his towel, his feet planted firmly on the ground.

If he went any closer, JJ was likely to pull him onto the bed with him. He would pull him onto the bed, and Yuri would fall prey to his gentle touches and kisses, falling apart at the seams between his fingers.

“Get out,” Yuri said, turning towards his closet. He was not going to fall into JJ’s trap, and only then did he drop their stare. Stepping into his closet, he tried not to think about the way the late afternoon sun kissed JJ’s skin. The way the trail of hair beneath his navel shined in the light. Even though he tried not to linger on it, Yuri could feel himself hardening beneath his towel.

He dragged a hand down his face, dropping the towel around his ankles as he began to dig for clothing. He felt hands on his hips, lips on his neck, a small gasp escaping from his lips. He knew better than to tempt fate, he knew better than to turn his back to JJ. JJ had a way of pulling Yuri apart without speaking any words.

“Let go of me,” The words came out a lot softer than Yuri meant them to, his voice cracking along with his demeanor.

“Princess, I know what you did yesterday. I’ll make you forget all about him. I told you that you should have given your virginity to me, now look what happened,” JJ’s voice was low, smooth like silk, tickling Yuri’s nerves. The warm breath against the nape of his neck raised goosebumps across Yuri’s bare skin. He internally decided that if JJ asked, it was because he was wet and naked, not because his voice was stirring something inside of him.

“He wasn’t bad,” Yuri said then, his voice losing its unsteady tone. He squared his shoulders, realizing he had been leaning into JJ’s touch like a plant stretching for sunlight. He tried to shake off JJ’s hands, but one of them found their way around his throat. His fingers pressed into the artery there, Yuri’s breath catching in his throat.

“Oh yeah? Did he choke you? Did he call you names? Or did he make love to you?”

Yuri didn’t answer, feeling the waves of unconsciousness pepper his vision. The finger blocking off his blood flow did not cease, and Yuri felt himself leaning back against the older boy for support.

“I know how you want to be treated, Princess. Even when you pranced around me, holding your innocence by a thread, I could see it in the way you carried yourself. You want someone who can hold you down, who can tear you apart.”

Yuri’s vision was blackening even more, his limbs giving out beneath him. He felt a strong arm around his waist, pressing him back into its owner. Yuri scrambled to claw at JJ’s arm, his eyes widening as his mouth opened and closed, no words escaping him. Only then did JJ let go, Yuri collapsing into his embrace as he clutched at his own throat.

“Don’t fuck with me,” Yuri said, his voice barely there, the blackened edges of his sight slowly coming back into focus. JJ just chuckled behind him, his ever-so-present erection pressed against the small of Yuri’s back. Even though he spat words filled with venom, JJ’s hands slid down his pale, taut stomach. His palm ran over Yuri’s throbbing member, a very persistent reminder that no matter how much Yuri hated the older man, he was right.

JJ hummed, his lips dragging along the shell of Yuri’s ear. He pressed his hand against Yuri’s erection, never grabbing it, just brushing his hand across the velvety skin. Yuri was melting into his touch, his breath quickening against his will. He wanted to break away, but JJ’s hand felt _so good._

“I wish I could have been the one to deflower you,” JJ said quietly, his breath hot in Yuri’s ear. An involuntary whine poured from Yuri’s lips, his hands grabbing at JJ’s arm that was still wrapped around his waist. Coming back to himself, Yuri pried JJ’s arm from around him, staggering away as he tried to gain his composure. He turned, his green eyes shooting daggers as he picked his towel up from where it lay on the ground.

JJ looked rather amused, his lips curling into a devious smile, his head tilting to the side ever so slightly. “I don’t know why you won’t just come to me, Princess. You and I both know that I can give you exactly what you want,” His gaze dropped then, eyeing the obnoxious problem that Yuri was hiding behind his towel. Yuri just scowled in response, gesturing for JJ to leave. With a huff and quick wink, JJ left.

Yuri fell to his knees in the closet, his hands gripping tightly at the towel. His heart was pounding against his chest, threatening to break free from its confinement. One hand gripped at his chest, his head dropping as he closed his eyes. Everywhere JJ’s fingers had lingered burned, the small hairs still standing on end across his body. He was furiously warm, even with the cool air licking his wet skin.

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

Yuri’s eyes trailed up towards the ceiling, gaze flitting along the dips in the ceiling as he watched the smoke from Victor’s cigarette rise towards the light. He leaned back in his chair, hands clasped over his stomach. He kicked his legs out, his feet sitting on the desk in front of him. He felt a strong hand push his feet back off the wooden top.

“How was it?” A silky voice, too soft and smooth to belong to such a horrible person. Yuri dropped his eyes, staring back into the piercing blue of Victor’s. He raised his eyebrows, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

“The sex, or the job?”

“Both,” Victor said, pulling from his cigarette. He looked amused, elbows set on his desk, his eyes lit with curiosity. Yuri leaned forward in his seat, reaching across the desk to snatch the cigarette from between Victor’s fingers. With a long drag, he closed his eyes, allowing the smoke to settle in his lungs before he let it out with a sigh.

Victor leaned forward slightly, looking taken aback when his cigarette was ripped from his fingers. He pulled out another, the butane nearly overtaking the smoke as he flipped open his lighter.

“He told me he wasn’t a gentle lover,” Yuri said carefully, leaning back once more in the high-backed chair to stare at the ceiling. He allowed the memories of the night before to wash over him, curling around him with a familiar warmth. Although he knew Otabek was nothing more than his enemy, a rival that would likely slit his throat in a heartbeat, he couldn’t help but feel a pull at his heart for the man.

Victor said nothing, the only sound coming from the tobacco curling as it singed into embers at the end of both of their cigarettes. Yuri stayed silent only a few more moments before he spoke up again, “He was gentle. He lied. He touched me like I was made of porcelain, but I’m sure I have bruises along my hips where his fingers bit into me.”

Yuri’s voice was hushed, filled with longing as he recounted the pleasure. He could feel blue eyes staring at him, void of any emotions they once held. He knew Victor was deciphering his words, trying to grasp the way Yuri spoke so longingly of someone who was meant to be their sworn enemy.

Yuri jolted in his chair, aware suddenly that Victor was standing next to him. Cold fingers curled around the set of his jaw, Yuri freezing where he sat. His cigarette burned away between his lithe fingers, something sliding in his jaw as he gritted his teeth. Victor’s fingers were as cold as his heart, leaving a path of frost in their wake.

“Tell me, did you let your guard down as easily as you are now when you’re only speaking of it?” Victor asked, his voice chilling Yuri down to the bone. His words cut like icicles, piercing his skin and sending a chill down his spine.

Yuri knew better than to respond, fingers gripping his cigarette as he stared straight ahead. Victor’s fingers dragged towards his chin, ripping Yuri’s head in his direction. His green eyes met Victor’s cold blue, staring back at him with swirls of something indescribable.

Yuri could feel his chest tighten, his breath pulled from his lungs. He never dropped his gaze though, he knew better than to look away before Victor allowed.

“Did he touch you like you were his? Did he kiss you? Is that all it takes to get you to fall apart? You should know better than to let your guard down. He is not your lover. He is your enemy. If he found out who you were, do you think he would let you live? He would kill you in an instant.”

Victor’s words were meant to sting, Yuri stilled as he held his breath. Victor was right, no matter how cold his fingers felt against his skin, no matter how much his words bit at him.

Otabek Altin was the enemy, and Yuri was only pretending to be his lover. He was hired entertainment, someone that Otabek would use to his heart’s content and throw away when he was finished. Yuri walked a very thin line, and he knew that Victor was only speaking the truth.

He should never let his guard down around someone so dangerous. Even though these words stuck in his mind, those blue eyes staring right through him with purpose, Yuri still felt his heart tug with longing whenever he thought of Otabek. How badly he wanted those calloused fingers to trace along the definitions of his muscles, to dip into him and tear him apart.

He was jolted out of his memories by Victor dropping his chin. He _tched_ quietly before he waved for Yuri to leave. Yuri dropped his cigarette which had gone out during their encounter, turning on his heel to leave the room without another word.

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

The note that Otabek had left Yuri was burning a hole in his pocket, he dared never to leave it anywhere where someone else could get their hands on it. He pulled it from his pocket, feeling the paper between his fingers as he calculated his next move.

It had been less than 24 hours since he stepped from that hotel room. Less than 24 hours since Otabek had touched him, yet he still felt the burning of his fingertips.

Yuri wanted to call him so badly, wanted to tell him he was free again, but he was unsure how Victor would respond to this. He had been told to entertain the man, but he hadn’t been told to lust after him like a dog in heat.

Turning the paper over in his fingers, Yuri closed his eyes before he picked up his phone from where it lay on his bedside table. He hovered over the keys, hesitating to dial the number that was scrawled across the paper. Thoughts raced through his head, his eyes squeezing shut before he huffed out a breath.

He was going to call, Victor be damned.

And he did, listening to the shrill ringing through the phone as his heart thumped in his chest. When he heard Otabek answer, his heart skipped a beat, something stirring within him as he gathered the courage to answer.

“I’m free, can we get together?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOO BOY HERE WE GO. Sorry I suck at updating in a timely fashion like a normal person.

The moonlight shining through the slit in the curtains made Yuri’s skin glow. He was ethereal, he was the embodiment of sexuality. Otabek was perched at the end of the bed, the buttons to his shirt half undone, his hair a disheveled mess. The way Yuri moved his hips was sinful, the way his hands fluffed his hair and tugged at the sheer robe around his shoulders. Otabek was his, brown eyes glinting in the dark.

Otabek reached out for Yuri, pulling him by his hips until he stood between his legs. Their kiss was the spark that set them both on fire. Otabek’s lips were soft and pliant as his fingers snaked into Yuri’s hair.

They were both alight, bodies melting together, burning together. They were the only two things in existence. Their lips pushing and pulling, their tongues sliding together. Yuri fumbled with the remaining buttons on Otabek’s shirt. His fingertips pressed into the warmth of his stomach. The muscles clenched and Yuri smiled against Otabek’s lips.

Otabek pulled away. He slid the shirt down his arms and dropped it onto the carpet. When he stood, Yuri had to tilt his head back to look up at him. Otabek was cupping his jaw, his calloused hands running down the column of his neck. His hand nearly encircled the entirety of Yuri’s throat. He squeezed, cutting off Yuri’s breath. His eyes were swirling pools of lust. Yuri was lost in them, his vision blurring as he tried to gasp for air.

Otabek loosened his grip and captured Yuri’s lips. His hand still pressed against Yuri’s throat. Yuri choked into the kiss, pulling the air from between them as he struggled to keep up with their dance. Any sense of the gentle ministrations from the previous time they were together was sucked from the air. Otabek was all rough hands and biting teeth. He was frustrated. Yuri could feel it in his abdomen, hard and tense beneath his fingertips.

When they parted, Otabek’s gaze was heavy and his lips were wet and parted as he panted. He pulled Yuri close to him before gripping his thighs and lifting him. Yuri didn’t fight, his legs wrapping around Otabek’s broad frame. He allowed himself to be lifted, to be putty in Otabek’s hands. He wanted this. He wanted Otabek to be rough and unforgiving.

Otabek pressed Yuri down into the mattress with force. Yuri stared up at him, chest heaving as he continued to struggle to catch his breath. Otabek seamlessly pulled his pants down, his erection springing free from its confinement. Yuri’s eyes darted down. He licked his bottom lip. Otabek climbed over him, the heat from their bodies trapping between them. Yuri’s robe fell open, exposing his pale, hairless chest. His panties were struggling to hold him in. He was left wanting more.

Otabek palmed at Yuri’s erection, the lace material an uncomfortable scratch. Yuri was bucking his hips and Otabek was pressing him down. Yuri reached out to grab at Otabek’s arm, flexed as it held him up over Yuri. Otabek growled in response, his hand moving from Yuri’s groin to grip his wrists over his head, flat against the mattress. He leaned down to pepper kisses along Yuri’s collarbone, holding his hands in place as he nipped at the skin. Yuri felt like he was melting into the bed, his eyes fluttering shut as he chewed on his lip.

Otabek nearly ripped the panties from Yuri’s lithe frame, flicking them across the room. Yuri bucked his hips again. Otabek pressed him down with his body. Yuri was becoming irritated with the relentless teasing. The barely there touches on his cock, the lips feathering along his chest. His wrists were aching. Otabek’s grip wasn’t loosening.

“ _ Please, _ ” Yuri choked out, his eyes opening to stare down at Otabek. Otabek lifted his head. Half lidded eyes stared back at him. A smirk was tugging at the corners of his lips. Yuri closed his eyes again and swallowed.

“Please  _ what _ ?” Otabek asked, his voice low. Yuri felt it down to his bone. He didn’t respond. Otabek nipped at his collarbone.

“Answer me.”

Yuri let out a puff of air. He tried to worm his wrists from Otabek’s grasp. He couldn’t.

“Fuck me,” Yuri whispered. His eyes opened once more. Otabek’s eyebrow was lifted, his lips a sinister half smile. Yuri felt his breath catch in his throat. The realization of how dangerous Otabek really was never hit him as hard as it did now. The last time he was with Otabek, he was gentle even when he said he wouldn’t be.

This time, Otabek was the sharp edge of a blade. His eyes were dark and his voice was sharp. Yuri was actually frightened. He tried to rip his hands out of Otabek’s grasp again. Otabek just pressed harder.

He let go of Yuri’s cock. Yuri let out a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding in. He clenched his teeth as he tried to hide his fear. His painfully hard erection was a contradiction to his feelings. He wanted Otabek. He wanted to fuck Otabek. He wanted to kiss him and melt beneath his touch. He felt the fear slip from him when Otabek let go of his wrists.

Yuri heard the click of a bottle as Otabek poured lube onto his fingertips. Yuri watched him, never moving his hands from where they lay above his head. He pulled his thighs back, exposing himself to Otabek’s burning gaze. The fingers pressed against his hole made him grit his teeth. They were cold and wet, far from gentle as they pressed into him. Yuri tried to remind himself to breathe, the let himself relax.

Otabek didn’t seem to care either way, pressing two fingers into Yuri without pause. He brushed against the bundle of nerves within him, Yuri curling his toes at the sudden burst of pleasure. His thoughts were fading, his mind focusing on only Otabek. Only Otabek’s fingers.

Time slipped from Yuri. He wasn’t sure how long he laid there, spread out on his back. Otabek was relentless. He gripped Yuri’s thigh with bruising fingers, his other hand fingering Yuri with vigor. He just barely brushed against Yuri’s prostate every time. The uncomfortable burn had melted into pleasure. It was too much and not enough at the same time. Otabek knew he was in control. Yuri knew Otabek was waiting for him to beg.

“ _ Otabek, _ ” Yuri blew out the words like a baited breath. Otabek stopped. Yuri opened his eyes. Otabek’s gaze was far past burning. It was devastating. He was caught somewhere between lustful and pure anger. Yuri wanted to ask him why he was so frustrated, wanted to ask him why he was acting the way he was. He didn’t. He didn’t dare.

“That’s not what you should be calling me,” Heavy words shot back, low and raspy. Yuri churned it around in his head. He wasn’t sure what that meant. He was new to all of this.

Otabek’s fingers slid from Yuri’s hole, leaving it empty. Yuri felt that down to his core. The emptiness. The desire to be filled.

Yuri tensed as Otabek leaned down, lips dragging along his ear. “ _ Call me Master. _ ”

Yuri held his breath. Otabek nipped at his earlobe before pulling back. Yuri didn’t dare catch his gaze.

“ _Yes, Master._ ”

Yuri was rewarded with a quick stroke of his cock. He lost himself once more.

Otabek turned Yuri over, Yuri on his hands and knees. He dropped his cheek onto the bed, feeling the cool comforter against his burning skin. Otabek dragged his hand down Yuri’s spine. He grabbed at Yuri’s ass with both hands, spreading the cheeks apart. Yuri felt his breath against his hole. His eyes snapped open at the drag of his tongue.

Yuri’s fingers grasped at the sheets. His words were tripping over his lips, his eyes squeezed shut as he fought the urge to push back into Otabek’s mouth. His tongue was rough and warm, dragging across his hole before dipping inside. His hands spread Yuri apart, blunt fingernails pressing into his skin. Yuri was sure to have marks left on his ivory skin, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was the suck of Otabek’s lips and the lick of his tongue.

Yuri thought he was going to cum. He was writhing in time with Otabek’s tongue. The pleasure washed over him as he curled his toes and sobbed into the blanket.

Otabek pulled back, giving Yuri’s ass a hard slap. Yuri heard the sound of a wrapper, turning his head slightly to watch Otabek in the dark. He watched him slide the condom over his cock with ease, like a practiced gesture he’d done many times before.

Otabek slid into Yuri’s crevice, cock sliding along his hole. He was still teasing Yuri, not quite giving him what he needed. Yuri felt as if he were teetering at the edge of his orgasm, only to be pulled back abruptly before falling. Otabek knew. He was doing this on purpose.

“ _ Please, Master, _ ” Yuri breathed out, gripping the blanket with whitened knuckles. He heard a hum from behind him before Otabek pushed inside with one swift motion. The stretch was more than just a few fingers, more than the tongue that was inside of him moments before. He felt everything. He was hyper-aware of Otabek slapping his ass, of his cock nestled inside of him.

Yuri breathed, he had to force himself to remember to breathe.

Otabek allowed him to adjust before setting a brutal pace. He was anything but gentle. His hand slapped Yuri’s ass in the same spot consistently. It stung, and the sound settled around them, caught between the sounds pouring from Yuri’s lips. Yuri was already so close, the brush of Otabek’s cock against his prostate causing his thighs to clench with every thrust.

Their skin slapped together, and Otabek rubbed the burn from Yuri’s ass cheek before slapping it again. Yuri was a sobbing mess, unable to control the saliva drooling onto the comforter. He couldn’t feel his toes. He felt as if he were going to collapse.

Otabek leaned over him, his hand wrapping around Yuri’s throat. He pulled Yuri back into him, their bodies nearly flush together as he continued to pound into him. Yuri opened his eyes and gasped for air. The edges of his vision were blackening, his orgasm so close,  _ so close _ .

Otabek’s other hand wrapped around Yuri’s waist, holding him up as he went limp. He couldn’t breathe. He wanted to say  _ piroshkis  _ but the words weren’t forming. His hand pulled at his neglected cock, tugging at the skin as he felt his consciousness fade. Otabek let his grip on Yuri's throat loosen, Yuri feeling the blood rushing back to his head. His body was limp, his orgasm was sudden. He spilled over his hand, writhing in Otabek’s grasp as he cried out. He felt Otabek tense behind him as he growled out Yuri’s name.

The next few minutes happened in stop motion. Yuri caught flickers of it between consciousness, his eyes fluttering shut. He was curled on the bed, pulled into himself. His skin was sensitive, aware of the drag of the blanket every time he moved. He was aware of the cool air from the open window drying the sweat beaded on his skin.

Otabek stood over him, Yuri catching glimpses of him through his heavily lidded eyes. Yuri tried to force his eyes open, tried to stay awake. He saw the glint of metal, felt the press of it against his temple. He was awake then, his eyes snapping open to stare up at Otabek.

Otabek stared back. The gun pressed to Yuri’s head was less frightening than the glint in Otabek’s eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :O holy fuck I'm alive. I'm rolling in 15 mins late with Starbucks.

Yuri felt the tremors start in the tips of his fingers, vibrating through his nerves. He learned long ago to never break the stare first. Even though he was on the brink of screaming, he held it in. He held it in and stared Otabek down with every bit of courage he could muster.

The corners of Otabek’s lips lifted into a subtle smile. The kind of smile that chilled to the bone. The kind of smile that read  _ I would kill you without hesitation. _ Yuri knew, though. He knew that if Otabek wanted him dead he would have pulled the trigger already. Instead, his finger was nowhere near the trigger, and the intention was more to be threatening than deadly.

“Did you think I was stupid enough to let you into bed with me if I didn’t know who you were?” Otabek asked, his voice breaking the tense silence with gravelly words. Yuri pursed his lips. He still refused to break their stare. He wouldn’t back down now, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Otabek know exactly how afraid he was.

“Whatever do you mean?” Yuri’s eyelashes fluttered, brushing his cheekbones. He knew the look on his face was enough to melt anyone, to break them down and have them succumb to his will. He had been told this many times by the men who traipsed through his house. 

“Don’t play coy with me.” Otabek tapped the gun to Yuri’s head a few times before pulling it back. Yuri attempted to hide the sigh of relief, but he was certain Otabek heard it anyways. If he had, he made no mention nor acknowledgement.

Otabek turned, back facing Yuri. Yuri allowed his eyes to wander, eyeing the various scars and ink decorating his backside. They were beautiful in a way, in a way that made Yuri want to reach out and touch. To feel the muscles beneath his skin, to trace the lines of black along his spine. He didn’t though, his fingers still trembling against his will. He made a small hum of contempt, choosing instead to pull at the lace draped over his thighs.

“You’re Victor Nikiforov’s pet. The one he’s kept hidden for years. The one he thinks is a secret weapon that no one knows anything about,” Otabek paused. Yuri heard the click of his tongue followed by the clang of his gun set down on the nightstand. “He thinks we are stupid. He thinks  _ I  _ am stupid.” Otabek turned, eyebrows furled. He was tense, muscles pulled taught, eyes stormy. Yuri was afraid. He was very afraid. He knew exactly what happened to others in his position. He knew exactly what happened to those who never came back home after leaving on a  _ mission _ . Yuri licked his lips.

“What do you want with me?” Yuri’s voice was a lot weaker than he had hoped. Lined with the obvious fear he was trying so hard to keep under wraps. Otabek’s lips turned into a smile again. This time it was more sinister than anything. Yuri swallowed, eyes dropping to the bed beneath him.

“You’re a toy, a play thing. I could kill you right now, leave you for the maids and no one would care. Victor doesn’t care about you, he doesn’t care about anyone but himself.” Otabek’s fingers traced the sharp angles of Yuri’s face. They stopped at his chin, forcing his face upwards. The look in Otabek’s eyes was still hot, ready to ignite and set the room on fire around them. Yuri gritted his teeth, biting back the urge to spit in his face. All this time when he thought he had control, Otabek was only allowing him to believe he did. He had none, he had no control. Fear was going to eat him alive from the inside.

“I don’t understand what you are trying to say.” Yuri whispered. He was so quiet that it almost sounded like a breath. If Otabek’s face weren’t mere inches from his, he likely wouldn’t even have heard the poor man’s words.

“You were born and raised to be a pawn. To be kept behind closed doors and taught your family’s way of life,” Otabek spoke with power, with knowledge, his eyes bright and shining. Yuri wanted to recoil, to curl into a ball just so he no longer had to stare back. “Victor thought that he could use you. Use you to infiltrate whatever it is that he thinks my family is doing.”

Otabek stopped for a moment, letting Yuri’s face loose. He felt the ghost of Otabek’s strong fingers still, biting into his delicate skin. He clasped his fingers tightly in the bedsheets, refusing to show his discomfort.

“What he doesn’t know is just how disloyal many men can be when you offer them women and money.” Yuri shuddered at the sudden drastic change in tone. It was beginning to sound more like he was a predator who had trapped his prey. 

“If you’re planning on killing me, just kill me.” Yuri mumbled, eyes swimming with tears he tried to fight against. He refused to show weakness. He couldn’t show weakness. He had trained for years behind Mila, learning the ins and outs of combat and strength. He would not let the fear wracking his soul be known. He could not.

“Quite the contrary, Yuri.” Otabek leaned into him once more, hands placed firmly on either side of Yuri’s thin frame. They were pressed so close that Yuri could smell his cologne, could feel the heat emanating from his skin. “I want to use you.”

This caught Yuri by surprise; he had not expected that to be what Otabek would say. He was almost certain he would be tied up and beaten bloody. That he would be forced to speak of his family’s secrets. That would have been his sentence, though. Yuri knew nothing of his family’s business. He knew nothing more than what Victor chose to tell him. He knew nothing more than the fact that they sold methamphetamine in bulk to rich men adorning too many rings on thick fingers. He knew nothing more than that. He had never been allowed to sit in on meetings, nor speak to the frightened, beautiful people who were marched through Victor’s office on a near daily basis. He knew absolutely nothing.

“Your family dabbles in horrible business, Yuri. A horrible business that my father and many others have no interest in.”

Yuri tilted his head, only slightly. His hair fell over his shoulder in golden waves, tickling the naked skin. “Your family sells drugs too-”

“That’s not quite what I’m referring to.” Otabek pulled back, a hand tucking hair gently behind Yuri’s ear. He shuddered in response, almost nudging his head back into the touch.

“I don’t understand.”

“I didn’t think you were sheltered quite this much. This may prove to be a struggle.” Otabek turned once more, stepping away from Yuri to pull open the mini fridge. He uncapped a variety of colorful, tiny bottles of alcohol before drinking them down as if he were dying of thirst. Yuri gave a curt nod when offered one. He drank it slowly, never breaking his fixated gaze on Otabek.

“Do you know anything about sex trafficking, Yuri?” Otabek asked, slamming an empty bottle down onto the table. Yuri didn’t answer, still nursing his drink with careful sips. Otabek took this as a no, and continued. “Your cousin has turned his father’s business into something quite distasteful. Most of the bratvas around here fight and argue over drug and weapon trades, but Victor sells  _ people _ .” 

Yuri paused, eyes widening. He wasn’t sure weather to believe the words Otabek was saying, but he was also aware of the secrets Victor harnessed. The secrets he spoke in whispers behind Yuri’s back.

“Do you know why he has kept this a secret from you?” Yuri shook his head. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, the room suddenly seeming to waver around him.

“There has been word of a very special  _ pet _ , he calls them. They aren’t even people to him, merely objects meant to bring income. Income for him to spend on frivolous things - high class hookers, imported cigars, you name it, he has it.” Otabek turned, leaning back against the table. Yuri swallowed the bile rising in his throat. No. No, he was lying.

“Long hair, beautiful and shining like gold. Green eyes, pale skin. Untouched, a virgin.” Otabek’s words cut Yuri deep. He was lying. This wasn’t true. Victor would never sell him to another man. “Yuratchka, he calls you. He speaks of you in the highest form. He refers to you as his most treasured pet.”

“You’re lying.” Yuri growled through gritted teeth. Otabek gave a small huff, almost a sound of amusement, but it held a hint of pity.

“I wish I were.”

“But I’m not a virgin anymore-”

“That doesn’t mean he can’t market you as such.” 

“You’re lying.” Yuri spoke again, this time it was barely a whisper. He felt the tears stinging his eyes, his knuckles turning white as he gripped at the sheets. “Victor would never-”

“Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong. You don’t know the Victor that the rest of us know, Yura.” Otabek’s voice had taken on a softer tone, smooth like butter.

“What do you want from me?” Yuri asked again, gaze lifting to meet Otabek’s. He wasn’t sure he could trust this man. He could be lying. He could be planning anything. He was the enemy. Otabek was always the enemy. Victor was like a father to Yuri, he had taught him most of what he knows. He raised him, he clothed him, he fed him. Yuri needed to remember that.

“I want you to help me take him down.” Otabek said. Yuri blinked in response. “He needs to be taken down, and the only way to do that is with you.”

“I can’t.”

“You can. I will tell you something that will give Victor exactly what he was hoping for. You will do this. You will help me, and I will help you.” Otabek was close again, fingers touching the soft skin along the inside of Yuri’s thighs. Yuri swallowed. If he didn’t agree, he would die. If he agreed, he would likely die, albeit further down the line. He nodded, once. A pledge to keep himself alive if only for a little longer.

The curl of Otabek’s lips reached his eyes, sparkling and sinister in the dimly lit room. His fingers moved upwards, touching Yuri’s cock with gentle strokes. The fear and the alcohol made Yuri feel weak, like putty in Otabek’s hands. Putty meant to be molded and used.

“Fuck me,” Yuri whispered, allowing himself to drown in Otabek’s breathing, in the scent of his cologne, and the feathering of his fingertips. It drew a soft moan from his parted lips as he was forced back onto the bed. Otabek parted the robe, mouth circling the tip of Yuri’s slowly hardening cock. He was more gentle than before, carefully licking and sucking at his length. Their eyes met, pupils blown, as they both fell into a shared pleasure. The way Otabek stared up at him through heavily lidded eyes, through thick, dark lashes, made Yuri keen. He was a puddle, worn down to nothing more than a moaning mess.

Otabek pressed into him with ease. Yuri almost fought against the lack of a condom, but the feeling won over his senses. Otabek’s thrusts were slow and gentle, fingers tangling in Yuri’s hair. Their lips met with a soft push and pull, breaths ghosting over one another’s lips. It was more than a fuck, it was almost love-making. It was soft and sensual, all lips and fingertips. When Yuri came, it was long and body-wracking. He writhed in the sheets and moaned Otabek’s name. His nails left scratches down Otabek’s back, and he nearly bit through his lip. 

Yuri was almost certain this was not part of his mission. It was not part of his mission to fall in love with the enemy. It was not part of his mission to make love with him and fall asleep in his arms.

JJ was also certain. He snuffed out his cigarette beneath his boot. It was well past midnight, and the light in Otabek’s hotel room had gone out. Yuri had not emerged, and JJ knew exactly what that meant. He was tiring of following him, of making sure Yuri was safe. Victor had tasked him with this -  _ “Keep my pet safe, or I will kill you and make it look like a suicide.”  _

“Fuck.” JJ mumbled, pushing from the wall to head back down the alley. Yuri was falling in love, and JJ was far from pleased.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rolls in 10 months later with Starbucks*
> 
> HEY GUYS. I'm starting to think I should schedule some updates but I hope it doesn't come to that - I really want to at least finish my fics sometime this century, ya feel? I hope to be a bit more consistent here...
> 
>  
> 
> For those of you who have forgotten what happened and decide to reread the last four chapters, FUCK YEAH ILY.  
> If you don't feel like rereading, I still love you, and here's a quick breakdown:  
> -Viktor's fuckin nutty but Yuri licks his toes anyways  
> -Otabek totally wants to own Yuri because he has the hots for him I mean damn, he thirstier than a bitch in the Sahara w/out water  
> -Yuri is trying to double spy it up but he loves that Otadick but like Viktor is totally his mentor or some shit  
> -Shit's about to get real
> 
> \--<3

Yuri had his ear pressed against the door, listening to the muffled pacing of JJ and the heated argument between he and Viktor. Yuri held his breath when he caught the word  _ pet _ , trying to get impossibly closer to the door. He could only hear bits and pieces of what was being said, but the tone of Viktor’s voice was enough to send chills down his spine.

He had never heard that tone before.

“I  _ told _ \- ...pet safe.”

Yuri jolted back from the door when he heard the unmistakable sound of a fist hitting the wood of Viktor’s desk. He was almost certain he would see JJ crash through the door at any moment, Viktor’s words only growing louder.

The sudden silence forced him to hastily head back down the hallway, not wanting to be seen by either man when the door inevitably opened.

“Yuri.” 

_ Too late. _

He froze, shoulder hunched.

“What did you hear?” JJ’s voice was wavering, but only slightly. Yuri could tell he was trying to hold his composure, trying to sound strong even after the volatile argument he had with his boss.

“Nothing,” Yuri replied, not even glancing over his shoulder before continuing down the hallway. JJ’s cold grip on his arm made him stop, the ice from his fingertips forcing him to grit his teeth.

“I’m supposed to keep you safe.”

“What do you mean? I’m still alive, aren’t I?” Yuri bit back, trying to tug his arm from JJ’s grip.

“Altin.”

“What about him?”

“You can’t fall in love with him.” JJ almost sounded hurt, his fingers loosening around Yuri’s arm. “If you do, Viktor will kill me.”

“I don’t care.” Yuri spat, finally pulling his arm free.

“ _ And _ you.”

“I don’t care.” Yuri repeated, pausing before turning to face JJ. “I don’t love him anyways, you have nothing to worry about.” Yuri pressed a finger against JJ’s chest, moving closer. “Besides, why would he kill  _ you _ ? You’re his right-hand man.”

JJ huffed out a laugh, a flicker in his eyes telling another story. “He’s had many right-hand men, Princess. Where do you think they go when he’s finished with them? To the Right-Hand Man Emporium?”

Yuri felt a lump start to form in his throat. He had never considered that before, had never considered Viktor to be the type of person he assumed other leaders of other groups to be. Everyone  _ else _ was the villain in his story, not the other way around. Viktor was his mentor, his brother, his friend. He refused to believe anything else.

Yuri dragged his finger down JJ’s chest, feeling the ripples of his muscles through the thin fabric. As much as he despised the man, he had always found him to be rather attractive. Sucking in a breath, he turned on his heel without another word, leaving JJ staring at the waves of golden hair rippling with every quick step.

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

Yuri laid in his bed, eyes fixated on the sheer fabric strung over the canopy of his bed. He wiggled his toes further into the fur blanket at the foot, ignoring the persistent  _ need _ burning in his groin.

Ever since the morning he had left Otabek in bed, his own hand had been nowhere near enough to satiate his desires. He wanted so badly to crawl back to him, to spread his legs and hand over all control.

JJ was watching him like a hawk, refusing to allow Yuri to see Otabek. Not until Viktor gave the word.

Yuri had told Viktor everything Otabek had said. Yuri wasn’t sure if any of it held any truth or if it was all a web spun from lies. Viktor had seemed pleased, and Yuri remembered beaming like a child being awarded a gold star.

He still wasn’t exactly sure if he trusted Otabek. He still considered himself very much a part of Viktor’s side.

A tap at his door made him sigh. He didn’t even get to say anything before it swung open.

“What if I was naked?” He asked, still toeing the soft fur lazily.

“I fail to see your point.”

“Am I allowed  _ any _ privacy?” He asked, shifting his gaze to stare at JJ who had moved to stand at his bedside. 

“Not really.”

“Are you going to start offering to help me masturbate?” Yuri asked, fingers moving to unzip his fly. He wasn’t  _ entirely _ joking. He was stopped by JJ’s hand, pressing flat against his own over his pants.

“I have never  _ offered _ you anything.” JJ responded.

It wasn’t a lie. Anytime JJ wanted something from Yuri, he took it. Yuri never fought it, he indulged in it. Something within him curled towards JJ, as though he were a wilting flower craving water.

Yuri smiled, fingers wiggling beneath JJ’s strong hand. He was horny, needy, and JJ was more than available. He remembered the feeling of JJ’s fingers curling, reaching for the place inside of him that made him tremble. He wondered what his cock would feel like in their stead. They had never gone that far before. Not when his virginity was still intact.

“ _ JJ _ ,” Yuri breathed, slipping his hand out from under JJ’s. The warmth of his palm seeped through his jeans, cock twitching like this was a Pavlov experiment.

JJ moved his hand, pressing it into Yuri’s neck. Yuri  _ keened _ . “Viktor will kill me if he finds out that I fucked his- brother-” JJ stumbled through his words. Yuri knew he was avoiding the word  _ pet _ , but he didn’t care. He was horny. So horny.

His hands moved to his pants, undoing them quickly. His eyes focused on JJ’s, watching the war he was having with himself. The widened pupils contrasted the clench of his jaw.

“Please.” Yuri choked out, shoving his pants down his thighs. JJ’s eyes darted to see, moving back to meet Yuri’s after a few seconds of admiration.

JJ tightened his hold on Yuri’s neck, the bursts of black in Yuri’s sight only spurring him on. He wrapped his lithe fingers around his own cock, tugging at it slowly as he gnawed on his lip. It wouldn’t be long before JJ caved, and Yuri knew it.

The pinch of his artery loosened when JJ leaned in, lips pressing hungrily against Yuri’s. Their sloppy lips and tongues were only broken by quiet moans Yuri breathed out in between. It was a wet kiss, yearning and full of nothing but their animalistic desires. 

Yuri’s hand was quickly replaced by JJ’s, his strokes less gentle and more demanding. Yuri was melting into his touches, tears forced from his eyes by the lack of oxygen and the hungry kisses.

JJ fucked Yuri into his mattress, hair wrapped around his hand. The sharp pull on his scalp made his cock sore and the slap of JJ’s hand against his bare ass made him cry out with pleasure.

Face wet, strands of hair stuck to his tears, and reddened lips was all Yuri was, sunk into the bed as JJ thrusted into him.

He was pulled by his hair until his back was pressed against JJ’s chest. The whispers in his ear made him tingle all over, tiny hairs lifting into goosebumps.

“ _ Fuck _ , Princess.” JJ whispered before sinking his teeth into Yuri’s nape. Yuri cried out again, voice raspy from his loud begging for JJ to let him cum. JJ fisted his dripping cock finally, pushing Yuri over the edge. He came. He came so hard that his mind fogged, body quivering as thick ropes of his cum spattered the blankets beneath him.

Yuri collapsed onto his side, too tired and spent to complain about JJ’s cum slowly dripping from him. 

He must have fallen asleep, for when he awoke, it was dark and he was alone. Or, he  _ thought _ he was alone.

“Yuratchka, Yuratchka,  _ Yuratchka _ .” 

Yuri froze, body tense. 

“When you were born my father knew you would be special. Your mother had beautiful blonde hair, and her eyes were a striking shade of green. You were so small, so soft and tender when he plucked you from her fingers.” Viktor paused, seemingly choosing his words carefully. “She was only 18. She didn’t even want you. My father insisted on taking you in. I understood as I got older.”

“Understood what?” Yuri asked, words trembling. Viktor’s presence was cold, lacking the usual aura it held when he was around Yuri.

“You were my father’s love child. My mother sure as hell didn’t want you, your  _ own  _ mother didn’t want you. No one wanted you except my father. We took you in, he fed you, clothed you, gave you somewhere to live. He told me to keep you safe- _ me _ . He entrusted your life to me. My little brother, my closest ally.” Viktor stopped, and Yuri felt his weight as he sunk into the bed behind him. Delicate fingertips ran up the length of his arm, tugged at the soft strands of Yuri’s hair. “I told Jean-Jacques to never lay a finger on you. Every time I saw the way he looked at you I warned him.”

Yuri swallowed, gritting his teeth.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from that. I promise it has been dealt with.”

“He didn’t-”

“Don’t lie to me, Yuratchka. Do you think I don’t have ears everywhere? Do you think I couldn’t hear you gargling his name like a desperate whore?” Viktor stood then, one last curl of Yuri’s hair around his finger.

“Where is JJ?”

Viktor let out an amused snort. “He’s around.”

The click of the door behind him as he left allowed Yuri to relax, but the shivering didn’t stop. He was more terrified than he had ever been, and he knew then that the words Otabek had said were likely true.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to [titaniumplatedspine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumplatedspine/pseuds/titaniumplatedspine) for feeding me suggestions and links to research  
> & [h3llcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3llcat) for doing a lot of dirty work for me, including betaing and feeding me ideas.
> 
> CHECK OUT THE DOPE ASS MOODBOARD H3LLCAT MADE -> [here!](https://lecheesie.tumblr.com/post/165282266234/dried-petals-by-lecheesie-russia-is-the-home-of)  
> Catch me on [tumblr](https://lecheesie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
